The invention relates to a method for manufacturing brush seals with obliquely positioned bristles as disclosed herein. The invention further relates to a device for manufacturing brush seals with obliquely positioned bristles according to the present invention.
The manufacture of brush seals with obliquely positioned metal bristles is known, for example, from the publication DE 36 06 284 C2. In this case, a metal filament or wire is wound around two wire cores disposed at a distance and parallel to one another, to form a tightly packed metal filament or wire package. Subsequently, the metal filament or wire package is fixed to the corresponding wire core by means of a clamping strip. The clamping strips are then displaced parallel to one another by means of a frame at room temperature. Large forces are necessary for this displacement. In this case, the bristles in the vicinity of the wire cores bend and the so-called lay angle is applied. In order to fix the lay angle of the bristles, the brush seal must be subjected to a heat treatment. In this case, the approximately 30-kg frame with clamped brush seal is relieved of stress in an oven for a period of one hour at a temperature between 500° C. and 1000° C. In this process, the frame wears out and must be regularly changed. Due to the wear on the frame, in addition, a rolling process is necessary for adjusting the correct outer diameter of the clamping strip both before and after the heat treatment. This has the disadvantage that additional manufacturing steps are necessary and brush seals are unnecessarily expensive in their manufacture.